Where's the Love?
by Cinderellaellabella
Summary: What if Bella never fell for Edward? What if Edward kept a journal of all his feelings for Bella? What if I posted them here? What if you actually started reading my story instead of this super-boring summary? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Where's the Love

Where's the Love?

A Twilight fan fiction

Summary: What if Bella never fell for Edward? What if Edward kept a journal of all his feelings for Bella? What if I posted them here? What if you actually started reading my story instead of this super-boring summary?

Disclaimer: I anxiously wait the day the rights to Twilight will be shipped to me. I mean, _seriously_ I won them on eBay! WHY AREN'T THEY HERE YET!?

Chapter one

EPOV

Looking at her, I could see the kind of perfection I had been waiting to see for all of my existence. The girl, Bella (as I could tell from Jessica Stanley's mind) was, simply the definition of beauty. She was not beautiful in Rosalie's way of beauty, but something more innocent and… _unexpected_. Not abnormal or strange, but _different_.

_I can't believe_ Edward Cullen _is staring at_ Bella_!_ –Jessica

_Could you shut up for five seconds Jessica? Let Bella talk!_ – Mike

I smirked at both Jessica's and Mike's thoughts. I listened for Bella's mind, but oddly could hear nothing. At that moment, Bella spun around to glare at me. I was taken aback, but knew that she must fell self-conscious about how everyone has been staring at her. But I have to admit, for a human, she was pretty frightening.

Bella's eyes were narrowed down to slits and her mouth was pulled into a harsh line. But still, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

BPOV

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered to me. _Oh joy,_ I thought, _another person gaping at the new girl._ I rolled my eyes, turned around, and gave this Edward Cullen my best death glare. The one I had been practicing for days.

He looked surprised, but still slightly scared. _Ha._

_Edward'sJournal!!_

_I have one class with Bella, and all I hear are the lustful thoughts from every man in the classroom. I cannot help but fell jealous of that boy, Mike Newton, who talks to her so much. Luckily, in biology, I was the only people with their own table. And now the normally vacant seat to my left is now where this angel sits._

_I have tried to converse with Bella, but have not succeeded. I don't know if I should lie off, or try harder. It would hurt my pride too much to ask for advice from Jasper or Emmett, or worse, Alice. I've had 107 years to find love, and know, for the first time, I have really felt the emotion, which I thought was dead inside of me._

_I love Bella Swan, and I don't think I can find, or want to find for that matter, a way out of it._

Please R & R!! I'm shooting for just _1_ review before I post Chapt. 2! I've already planned out the story, so all you gotta do is review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I am sad, down and blue. I wish I owned Twilight, and I bet you do to.

A/N Sorry to all you Bella fans, but I really freaking hate her. And if you're against anything without ExB fluff, I suggest you don't read this. (well the no ExB thing miiiiight change… MIGHT)

I know it was completely idiotic and stupid, but something just drew me to her, and I well, I… watched her sleep.

I felt like I was disrespecting her and being obsessive and downright "stalkerish", as Alice would say. But Bella is really quite entertaining when she talks in her sleep.

I was lost in thought during lunch, thinking about Bella, and I found myself being shaken back into reality by Alice to find a nearly empty cafeteria. I made it Biology just in time. It would have taken barely anytime at all, if I hadn't had to walk at a human pace. My walk of shame was not lessened by the fact that I could see all the female teachers, _and_ students peeking out of the classrooms to stare at me. I tried to ignore their stares and thoughts as I ran.

I slowed my pace as I walked into the Biology room. I walked over to my seat in the middle of the room.

"Hello Bella," I said cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I think everyone knows your name." I said, chuckleing. She rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Do you prefer Isabella?" I was confused, hadn't everyone called her Bella?

"No, Bella's fine." She said curtly, and turned to the teacher.

I had never paid much attention in Biology at Forks High before. It becomes quite monotonous the first few times, but this was my only class with Bella, and I found myself paying more attention than I ever had before. Bella had flipped her long mahogany hair over her shoulder screening her face, making the scent of her blood ten times harder to resist.

I tried again to listen to her thoughts, but still could not hear anything. Normally, I would love to not have to hear someone else's constant thoughts worming their way into my mind and staying like a constant reminder if what I am. But instead of being haooy, I was irked by this fact. Sadly, I could still hear Mike Newton's thoughts.

_Why does Bella looks so pissed off? Did Edward try to pull something creepy?! I'd better teach him a lesson after school, put him back into his place…_

I laughed quietly, and Bella turned to glare at me. I quicklky stopped.

BPOV

"The answer, Ms. Swan?"

"What?" I asked, snapping my head up and out of my bored stupor.

"I do realize that you are new here, Ms. Swan, but I'm pretty sure that back in Arizona you had to pay attention in class also. Am I correct?"

Edward laughed quietly, so I shot him my perfected death glare. I really did not know what his problem is, until it hit me. I had seen those types of guys back in Phoneix, and I knew how jerky they were. I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get associated with him… No matter _how _hot he was…

Edward's Journal

_As soon as the final bell rang, I ran as close as I could to a human pace. I wouldn't let myself be tortured by this strange human. I only thought to go to one place. Denali._

_But now, sitting here, knowing that I should be hunting, I've decided that I will not be forced to run away from some pathetic human. Regardless of how appealing her scent is to me._

BPOV

I held my breath and pushed open the doors to the Biology room.

Edward wasn't there.

I exhaled and walked over to my seat. According to Jess, Edward, along with the rest of his family were too snobby to talk to anyone else. "He talked to me before." I pointed out. "Well you're new here. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone has at least said 'Hi'. You're the Chief of Police's _daughter! _ You're praticlly famous!"

I sighed. Most people loved attention, but I was too much of a klutz to enjoy it. My clumsiness brought me enough unwanted attention without having to be the new girl.

I was thankful when the final bell rang and I was free. If I had proper coordination, I would have run to my car. But seeing as I was practically handicapped, I just walked as fast as I was able. In the parking lot, I saw Edward's family. They looked nothing alike, except for Jasper and Rosalie who shared golden heads of hair. Jessica had explained that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted the Cullens and the Hales. Though only Jasper and Rosalie were related, they all shared two odd similarities. They all had strikeingly pale skin and topaz eyes.

Alice Cullen turned her head to stare at me with an odd expression on her face. Her eyes were unfocused and her expression was blank. Jasper grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her into their car quickly. Rosalie glared at me with a look of pure hatred and a chill rolled down my spine.

Please review!! I just want to say, you rock to: serinity818, Paulomy, and GreysAddict21!!

More soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys,

I don't know where to start…

I don't think I am a good writer. I can't finish anything, or stay committed to it long enough for it to turn into something relatively good. My passion is editing and being a spelling and grammar Nazi… not writing.

Which is why I am asking for someone to take my stories and continue them.

I am sorry for the couple of people who semi-liked this story. I will write on more chapter before someone takes it, or I delete it.

Please PM if you would like to continue my story.


End file.
